(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectile launching from submarines, and deals more particularly with an impulse tank defined in part by the hull structure itself and in part by an elastomeric bladder, the bladder being provided as an energy storage device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,210 an elastomeric bladder is provided in association with a projectile launch tube in the free flood compartment of a submarine hull. In this prior art construction the bladder is of generally spherical shape in its undeformed condition and to some extent at least in its deformed or distended condition. This has been found however not to be the most efficient, least costly and most maintenance free configuration.